


Feel Me Up

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, Horny Isak, M/M, as per usual, even is a campus doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak has been making excuses to see the campus doctor for months now, and it's about time he makes something happen between them





	Feel Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> -I read this over once but I miss typos like its my job I apologize if there's a ridiculous amount.  
> -Just porn, thats it. Enjoy

Isak had been going to his campus health center for about two months now. At first, he went because he hurt his leg playing basketball with the boys, but when he found out who the doctor was, well he found excuses to keep coming back because Dr. Bech Naesheim is possible the sexiest person he's ever seen in real life.

Isak had made an appointment and had on his tightest pair of gray jeans. He walks into the health center and gives the front desk his name. They tell him to sit down and the doctor will be right out.  As Isak is impatiently waiting, he hears his name being called and looks up and sees Dr. Bech Naesheim standing in the doorway, smiling. Isak licks his lips and gets up, "Hey."

"Hi Isak, its good to see you again." Even leds the way down the hall into one of the rooms and closes the door behind them.  He sits down in front of the computer as Isak sits on the padded table, swinging his legs back and forth, "How have you been?" Isak speaks up.

"I've been pretty good, just working. What brings you back here?" Even asks as he pulls up Isak's chart on the screen and then spins around in the chair to look at Isak.

Isak knew what he wanted that was for damn sure. But that didn't make this any easier. He had game, usually with people his own age and usually under the influence. But here he was in, in his campus health center, trying to get something out of his older doctor. He had been thinking about this moment for months, getting to be with Even like _that_ and he couldn't chicken out, not now. 

"Um I have been problems with my inner thighs, I think it's rash or something of sorts." He says. Even nods and hands him a purple gown. "Take your clothes off, keep your underwear on and I'll be back in a second and we'll see what's wrong." Isak nods as he takes the gown from Even and the man leaves and closes the door behind himself. Isak hops off the table and strips down his clothes and and shoes and puts the gown on, tying it in the back. He scratches his inner thighs to get them red to make it appeal as if there is an actual issue. As he's waiting for Even's arrival, he begins stroking his dick over his briefs to get hard. He wants Even to see him and feel him and know that he turns him on and he wants him. He soon hears a knock on the door and moves his hand away as he  says, "Come in."

Even smiles as he comes back in closing the door, "Okay, why dont you lie down on the table." Isak holds back a smile as he lies down and Even pulls up the gown slightly and widens Isak's legs to inspect the apparant rashes. Even does notice the red tint on Isak's skin, "How long has it been like this?"

"A couple of weeks." He lies. Even nods as he presses against the skin, trying to determine what's wrong. He lifts the gown up some more because it's casting a shadow on Isak's legs making it difficult for him to see, when he notices Isak's hard on in his briefs.

"Oh, um. Are you okay?" Even asked looking up at Isak. "I guess it happens when someone is this close to you like that."

Isak shakes his head, "Just you." Even looks at Isak confused then back at his thighs as he sees Isak's hands going down to his erection and rubbing himself over his briefs.

"Isak..." Even warns. "Can you wait to handle that?" He asks awkwardly. Isak sits up, "Just give me a minute." He says as he takes his cock out of his briefs and begins stroking it as Even immediately turns around, "Um Isak... I can get in trouble for this and I'm not a urologist."

"Even." Isak moans. "Please." He whines. Did his patient just moan his name? Even turns back slightly to look behind him and sees Isak biting his lip looking at Even, "Come here please. Help me." He whines, his hand still moving on his cock.

Even looks down at Isak's cock that is almost purple at the tip and precum is leaking and he feels himself harden at the sight. Fuck, he can't do this. 

"I'm so hard for you." Isak whines out and Even awkwardly scratches his head, still staring out the window away from Isak. Suddenly, Even feels Isak pressed against the back of him and he goes to move but the boy touches his bulge, "You're hard too."

"Isak, I'm flattered that you want me but I can't do this."

"You can't or you don't want to?" He asks stepping in front of Even.

"I can't."

"No one has to know" He says as he plays with the belt loops of Even's pants. "I'm not going to take them off unless you say I can. So tell me."

"Were you lying about your thighs?" 

Isak scrunched up his face guilty and nodded, "I just wanted you."

Even licks his lips and nods. "So can I?" Isak asked.

Even looks out the window as he if he's debating it and nods hesitantly, "Just lock the door quietly." Isak does just that and goes back to close the shades and gets on his knees and unbuttons and unzips Even's pants. He looks up at the man already biting his lips looking down at Isak. Isak rubs his palm against Even's bulge and doesn't move his gaze away from Even's eyes.

Isak pulls down Even's briefs and his hard cock pops out and Isak tries not to widen his eyes at the size in front of him but he feels himself leak a little bit at the sight of the man's erection. He looks up with puppy dog eyes, on both knees, looking up at Even, "Put your cock in my mouth." He says.

"Fuck, you're gonna kill me, Isak." Even says as he pushes the sides of Isak's hair behind his ear, tilting his head up a bit as the boy opens his mouth.  Even holds his cock and teases it in his mouth, slapping it against his tongue before pushing his dick in his mouth. 

Isak moans against his cock and begins sucking it like his life depended on it. Even is gripping onto his hair for dear life while the other one is resting against the window in front of him to keep his balance. Isak deepthroats Even's cock and the man's head falls back as he chokes back a moan. Even moves against Isak's head movements, pushing in as Isak's mouth covers his cock. As Even is trying to pull back as to not hurt Isak, Isak keeps Even still by holding his hips as he tries not to choke on the cock in mouth. He looks up at Even with watery eyes and the man runs his fingers through Isak's hair, "You look so fucking good."  Isak pulls back and flickers his tongue over Even's tip causing the man to let out a groan.

Even feels Isak's moan vibrating against his dick and looks down at him and sees the boy getting himself off. And the vibrations are running up his spine and throughout his body and back to his cock. Even begins thrusting his hips faster, "I'm going to cum." He whispers loudly. 

Isak pulls of slightly, holding his tongue out as he strokes Even to finish and the man is soon coming all over Isak's tongue and the boy happily swallows it all. Isak stands up and slams his lips to Even's as the man presses him against the windows and continues kissing him as he begins finishing  Isak off. They're making out deeply and their tongues are down each other's throats with how intense things are getting and Isak is heavily breathing in Even's mouth. Isak softly bites on Even's lip and he looks down and comes in Even's hand. 

The man takes tissues from the nearby counter and wipes his hands clean as he tucks himself back in his pants and Isak does the same.

"Was that good?" Isak ask hesitantly.

Even nods, "Yeah yeah, it was really good." He smiles. "Thank you."

Isak smiles and leans up to kiss Even's lips, "Thank you for helping me." He winks. "I'll see you soon?"

Even licks his lips and nods, "Looking forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any smutty one shot requests, please be sure to leave them and fuel my evak heart


End file.
